Luna Attewell
Quote “Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you.” ―Friedrich Nietzsche Backstory Luna is currently a student at the school Sweet Amoris after moving from her old home leaving behind many friends. Although Luna did have many friends at her old house, Luna is considered introverted and very shy around most people. Unfortunately with her squeamish behavior, submissive attitude, and small size, Luna was prone to bullying. She then gained many skills from her self defense class, eventually earning her black belt at the top of her class. Appearance Hair Luna, in her past, had often colored her hair with crazy colors spread across the spectrum. At the age of thirteen Luna experimented with red hair dye but unfortunately the outcome was a light pink. Later on Luna colored her hair from orange to black all the way to silver. Eventually Luna settled with an ombre look of purple fading into blue. Luna has also cut her hair many times in her experiments. Currently, her hair is a short wavy bob. Other distinctive features Luna's eye color can be described as a striking blue that resembles the sky. Although, her eye color can vary from time to time depending on her emotions. Luna spends a lot of time in the sun and outdoors so her skin is fairly tan from these excursions. Another distinct feature is that she has two piercings on her ears. One standard lobe and a helix piercing. Lastly Luna is of a somewhat normal height of 5'7" and a small weight of 110lbs. School life The first day of school for Luna was not very kind to her. Being the shy girl she is, Luna fell right into the trap of Amber's plans and took it without fighting back. Of course she could if she wanted too, but Luna knew better than to start off her first day causing a scene. Meeting Nathaniel was nothing out of the ordinary, though he treated her nicely with respect. In the beginning Luna had thought he was quite charming. Meeting Castiel was way worse. In fact he almost ignored Luna entirely, in the end she gave up and found herself meeting Ken once again. Luna thought Ken was nice and treated him kindly but she did not think of him as anything more than a friend. Later on in the school year Luna has made many friends. Luna is extremely close with Alexy, Rosa, Iris, Kentin and Violette. Personality and style Personality As stated before, Luna is a very introverted person. Her MBTI personality type is INFP and is classified with mild to severe anxiety. Being an introvert can be hard, but Luna has made many friends with her classmates. As you get to know her, her personality blossoms. Luna is a very caring and compassionate person that would do anything for her friends and family. Style Luna has changed her style much like she changes her hair. She likes the pastel goth style as well as the aesthetically pleasing indie retro style. If Luna had more money she would definitely buy more clothes to help bring out her inner self and express her true colors. Luna usually wears black, red, blue, or white with regular jeans or shorts. She loves sneakers, especially converse. On the flip side, Luna hates girly colors and clothing. You would not find her wearing high heels or frilly clothing. But she does wear an occasional dress if its really hot outside. Hobbies Luna adores art. Art has been apart of her life ever since she could remember. Currently she is obsessed with copic markers and frequently draws in her sketchbook. Although she doesn't think she is very good her friends constantly admire her work and believe that Luna should look into art colleges to continue her work. Luna also writes quite a lot since she could never say what she truly felt. Poetry is one of her favorite styles and she is currently working on her own volume. As well as her own murder mystery novel. Lastly, as stated, Luna attends self defense classes and has earned her black belt. She is on the road to becoming a grand master but she does not know if she will stay long enough to earn that title. Friends and family Family Luna's family is quite... disoriented. Her parents had split apart at the age of five and ever since Luna has been visiting each parent on a certain day or days. Unfortunately, her parents do not get along well and many arguments and conflict have occurred. Which has caused lots of trauma on Luna. Luna has had many nightmares of these events and even fell into a short period of depression from these events. Luna's mother later on finds another man and has since married him. Luna doesn't think of him as a parental figure but does respect him. Luna's father currently has a girlfriend which Luna thinks of as nice and suitable for her father. Kentin Luna has always liked Kentin, but she didn't figure out her true feelings until Kentin came back from military school. She did not expect to miss him as much as she did. Even before he had left, the two of them were extremely close and would probably be considered best friends. When Kentin came back Luna did not really like the new Ken. Kentin had repeatedly tried to talk to Luna, and he had almost given up. Luna had finally opened up to him one day after running into him at the park. The two of them caught up on things and hit it off once more. Their friendship grew and Kentin regularly visited Luna while her parents were at work. The two of them would talk and regularly visit the park since that was were they reconnected. Eventually Luna discovered her true feelings about Kentin and accidentally slipped up and told him. Kentin, in return, openly accepted her feelings with overcome happiness and the two have been together ever since. Other notable friends Lysander: Luna had actually met Lysander in the park as well when she noticed him writing in his notepad underneath one of the trees. Lysander, noticing Luna's frequent gazes, decided to strike a conversation with Luna. When he had first walked up to her he had noticed that she was actually drawing him in her sketchbook. Luna, flustered, quickly hid the drawing until Lysander complimented her work. The two then quickly became friends and have since become very close. Lysander sees Luna more as friend than a romantic partner. Nathaniel: In the beginning, Luna thought Nathaniel was actually quite handsome and charming. Though it did take a while for Luna to open up to Nathaniel the two have since then become strong friends. The two share book recommendations and swap novels every now and then. Nathaniel also helps edit and critique Luna's novel that she is currently trying to finish. Luna sees Nathaniel as a friend and it is unknown if Nathaniel has feelings for Luna. Castiel: Luna and Castiel don't really get along but they respect each other. Lysander believes that the two can eventually become friends but Castiel doesn't seem very interested. Castiel believes Luna can be too soft like Lysander. Luna occasionally visits band practice, though, which Castiel can appreciate. Castiel is not interested in Luna romantically. Armin: Ever since Luna found out that Armin watches anime and cosplays, the two have geeked out over loads of things. The two recommend anime to each other and plan cosplays. Armin and Luna have even "couple" cosplayed before from shows such as Fairy Tail and even Pokemon. Kentin secretly jealous joined the duo during comic con one year. Armin likes to call Luna Shaymin after a Pokemon because of her cute outwards appearance but tough interior. It is unknown if Armin has feelings for Luna. Alexy and Rosalya: Don't ever put these three together unless you want utter chaos. With this trio, there is no stopping the possibilities. Each of them have a great love for fashion and when they are all together that's the only thing that are on their minds. Also, do not give them money. It will only be spent on fabric. Dake: Luna does not like Dake. She tried to be nice to him in the beginning but that only lead to mixed messages and confusion. Luna left Dake at the beach thinking that things would be over. Only to find him at the mall months later. When this happened, Luna attempted to give Dake another chance. Which only lead to more advances and the mishap in the dressing room. Luna's self defense kicked in and she accidentally hit Dake straight in the face. Though she did apologize, she felt like he did deserve it and has since ignored Dake's advances. It is unclear if Dake has true feelings for Luna. Iris: Iris was one of Luna's first friends at Sweet Amoris and Luna cares for Iris deeply, and vice versa. These gals love going to the beach together and hang out occasionally on the weekends. Sometimes Luna babysits Thomas for Iris when she has to do something. Luna is amazed at how Thomas can hold a meaningful conversation. Violette: Luna had met Violette in one of her classes shortly after being admitted to Sweet Amoris. She had noticed Violette's sketchbook and worked up the courage to talk to her. The two of them are not extremely close friends and frequently share art supplies and tips with each other after school. Priya: Though the two had misunderstandings at the start, Priya and Luna are now good friends. Even if they don't hang out much, the girls try to text each other often. Priya helps Luna study history after school on certain days while she tells of her amazing trips. It is unknown if Priya thinks of Luna as more than a friend. Lucy: Lucy has known Luna for a very long time. Sadly the two have grown distant with each but both of them are open to reconnecting at any time. Lucy loves Luna like a sister and would do anything for her at any time. Kim: Luna doesn't really hang out with Luna that much but the two are friends. Though it only seems they talk inside of school. Peggy: Luna rarely talks to Peggy but the two don't necessarily hate each other. If they had to work together they would, without any complaints. Melody: Because Luna hangs out with Nathaniel, Melody can become a little jealous. Although after Luna told her that she isn't interested in him anymore and has gotten together with Kentin, the two are good friends. Amber's gang: On the very first day of school Amber had bullied Luna. Not much has changed although many of her classmates come to her aid whenever Amber tried to pester Luna. Trivia * Luna loves anime. She attends conventions and even cosplays. Armin and Luna are cosplay buddies and help each other out when they are in need of assistance. They also share recommendations of different shows. * She loves cats. Like really, whenever she sees one she has to follow it. Luna sometimes goes with Nathaniel to feed the stray cats. * Luna loves alternative music from the 90's but she also enjoys newer bands such as TOP, FOB and P!ATD. * She has never dated anyone before Kentin * She loves to read, any book would interest her unless its non-fiction * She is very good at science but is terrible at history * Luna is attempted to earn the title of grandmaster at her self defense class * She enjoys kids and loves to babysit * Luna considers herself a foodie but doesn't have the guts to eat certain things * She has traveled to many European countries * Luna is half Scottish but she does not have an accent * She loves space and has a large fascination with astronomy * She takes astrology posts way too seriously Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M Category:Castiel Category:Kentin Category:Nathaniel Category:Lysander Category:Female Category:Cosplay Category:Straight